Please Stay Away
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Turned into a collection of poems from one of the Kenshingumi's point of view. Mostly Kenshin and Kaoru poems though. Most sad, some...i guess happy. Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, Shigure, Soujiro poems so far.
1. Please Stay Away

Please Stay Away:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I sit here alone in the darkness  
memories haunting me  
the coldness covers my crying heart  
I'm lost in its expanse.  
  
I wish you were here  
to comfort me with your loving warmth  
but your beauty lingers elsewhere  
just out of my fingers reach  
  
The thought of your beauty fills me  
it torments my heart with what I cannot have  
it reminds me of my horrible past  
it haunts me in my sleep  
  
Your soft pale skin I will never touch  
your sweet lips I will never taste  
this anguish seems unreal to me  
as though its too much to bear  
  
When I look into your sapphire eyes  
blazing with life and light  
the warmth of your soul fills me  
it makes me whole  
  
So I beg you  
please stay away from me  
even though I would die without you  
please stay away  
  
Stay away from me  
so that you can always have  
that life and that light in your eyes  
shining brightly through the gloom  
  
Stay away from me  
so that your innocence  
will not be stained  
with my bloody hands 


	2. If I Just Smiled

~POV: Soujiro~  
  
If I Just Smiled:  
  
My heart hurts painfully  
As I stand here in the rain  
The soft pattering  
Echoes gently in my ears  
  
I've killed people  
Upon my blade have they died  
But killing people wasn't  
It wasn't what I wanted  
  
All I wanted was to be happy  
All I wanted was to be loved  
But instead of being loved  
I was hated  
  
As the pain coursed through my body  
As they rained their fists upon me  
I simply smiled  
  
Even as the tears fell  
I simply smiled  
As though it would all go away  
If I just smiled  
  
But on that stormy night  
When I picked up that single wakizashi  
When I smiled as always  
It did not go away  
  
I've killed people  
Upon my very blade  
And on my face was a smile  
As the rain poured down on me  
  
I've killed people  
But killing people really wasn't  
Killing people really wasn't..  
  
Only the fittest survive in this world..........  
..........  
  
The strong live and the weak die.............  
.........  
  
I've killed people  
But killing people really wasn't.  
Killing people really wasn't..  
What I wanted at all 


	3. Out of Reach

~POV: Kaoru~  
  
Out of Reach:  
  
When the nights are long  
And my heart is cold  
I think of you  
I think of your love  
  
I dream of the love I long for  
For your sweet embrace  
I dream of your presence  
Warming my bitter soul  
  
But as I dream of your love  
My heart grows ever colder  
Longing for that special touch  
  
My tears shatter the frozen night  
As though it's a pane of broken glass  
Shining in the moonlight  
  
My heart reaches out for your strong hands  
To hold me in your arms  
To love me with your heart  
  
Longingly I stare into your violet eyes  
Knowing you are out of reach  
Knowing you couldn't possibly love me  
  
I see the pain engraved in your eyes  
When you think of your horrible past  
I know your anguish of which you suffer  
  
I wish I could soothe away the pain  
But it's not working  
I can't stop your misery  
  
You hide your true feelings  
You hide them behind a mask  
A mask that I cannot break  
  
So here I am  
Crying out for you  
Unable to stop your pain  
  
It all seems so useless  
That we should be like this  
But there's nothing I can do  
There's no way I can stop it 


	4. Reflection

~POV: Kenshin again~  
  
Reflection:  
  
Staring at the cold reflection,  
of the cruel and hardened past  
seeing the gruesome truth unshielded  
the torment that has never passed  
  
The blood is dripping from my hands  
screams are echoing pain and fury,  
soundlessly repeating on and on  
A lonely quiet requiem.  
  
Reflections shattering in the moonlight  
Damaged lives and damaged souls  
Mourning softly in the bitter night  
My terrible sins not forgotten  
  
How could I ever ask for forgiveness  
When such a crime has been done?  
How could anyone stand to love me  
with such a bloodstained past?  
  
As I stare at my reflection  
Looking at my sinful past  
The mirror it shatters from what it sees  
Lying in a thousand pieces  
  
Blood-soaked crystal glimmers beautifully  
In the dark of night  
Falling shattered to the ground  
Unable to go back  
  
~I hope you got what I was trying to say in this poem. I didn't make it  
exactly clear, but I hope you thought this was as good as my other ones.~ 


	5. I Need You

POV: Kaoru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I Need You:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears are falling steadily  
Splashing to the dusty ground  
Crying, sobbing desperately  
Pleading, begging, needing.  
  
Silent music echoes loudly  
Lights appear and disappear  
Emotions clashing fiercely, loudly  
Memories drifting endlessly  
  
Staring in your eyes  
Questioning and wondering  
Hoping that you speak a lie  
Praying that it can't be true  
  
You hold me in your arms a while  
A tear rolls down my cheek  
Don't leave me now  
I need you!  
  
Collapsing on the hardened ground  
My weary body crumples  
Shattering my world with pain  
Loneliness creeping over  
  
Tears are falling steadily  
Splashing to the dusty ground  
Crying, sobbing desperately  
Pleading, begging, needing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I'm working on a Yahiko poem and I'm thinking of doing an Aoshi one. If  
you think those would be interesting, tell me and I'll post them as soon as  
I've got them done.~ 


	6. The Song That Will Never Go Away

~I know I said I'd do a different character, but I just got finished  
watching Samurai X: The movie, and I couldn't help but write this. I'm  
still working on my other ones. I'll be adding more sometime. I don't know  
when. There's only certain times I actually feel like writing poetry so I  
don't write it as much as my other stories~  
POV: Kenshin  
  
The Song That Will Never Go Away:  
  
Tears are dropping in a silent field  
In the darkness echoing  
Silence roars upon the dead  
Blood fresh strewn on many  
  
Lives are lost this bloody night  
The moon does this declare  
The night when blood turned to tears  
Flowing down my haunted face  
  
In the silence of the void  
My heart grows ever weary  
Of the pain of that heavy burden  
Knowing that it was because of me  
  
I cannot stop the flow of tears  
The pain that grips my heart  
My victim's blood runs down my sword  
It burns right through my skin  
  
Crimson tears are falling now  
Blood or tears I know not anymore  
There is no difference now to find  
I can't take back the slaughter  
  
A manslayer slays till the end  
There can be no turning back  
The path is chosen once you bring  
That sword up to the kill  
  
If I could go back  
And change that night maybe  
I would have done it differently  
But who can know for sure?  
  
Who knows if it was I who was right?  
Or was it them instead?  
How can you see through the lies?  
And all the bloodstained hands?  
  
Is there a way to tell?  
A way to find the truth?  
Can I really know my heart?  
And what I should really do?  
  
There's something that's been calling me  
There's something in my heart  
It's been hiding in the deepest place  
Hidden from my sight  
  
In fear I worry that I will  
Become that murderer again  
In the deepest darkest way  
Could my heart return?  
  
Could my heart be foul and wrong?  
Could it be the cause?  
Am I the one who needs to die?  
To save the lives of those who've cried?  
  
I do not know what lies within  
The darkness of my soul  
The weary edges of my mind  
And the center of my heart.  
  
I do not know how I should repent  
Or if I even can  
Should my blood be spent with them?  
Or left to carry on?  
  
People say there's worse things than death  
There's horrors you can find.  
I think that I have found that true  
As I sit here contemplating tonight  
  
The words don't form upon my lips  
I can't think of what to say  
The silence echoes endlessly  
In the void that has become my heart  
  
Sitting here once again  
Knowing I'm alive  
It almost makes it unbearable  
Knowing all of them have died  
  
Looking back at their pale faces  
Their eyes glazed over in death  
My soul failed to see  
The hurt I left behind  
  
In this void I long to stay  
Where sorrow cannot touch me  
But this void is shattering away  
Leaving no protection from the past  
  
The shards of pain are piercing  
My torn and shattered heart  
This loneliness is my payment  
This sorrow is well deserved  
  
Knowing that tomorrow  
Could never bring a better day  
Knowing that the past would always  
Be there forever to stay  
  
Knowing that my actions are forever  
I can't go back now  
Knowing that I cannot stop the flow  
Of blood that seeps out their veins  
  
I can't feel my heart anymore  
It's numb from hurt and sorrow  
The only caress I feel  
Is that of teardrops falling  
  
Please forgive me  
All of you  
Who've died upon my blade  
  
Please forgive me  
Silent ones  
Who in their graves they stay  
  
Please forgive me  
Crying ones  
Whose families I have slain  
  
In the darkness of the night  
The haunting melody does play  
The song of death and murder and blood  
The song that will never go away. 


	7. Waiting for You, My Beloved

~If you've watched the Samurai X movie you should know who Shigure is and  
if you haven't go out and watch the movie. It's good even though they use  
different voice actors. (It's kind of scary, Sano has this weird sort of  
British accent).  
  
POV: Shigure Takimi  
  
Waiting for you, My Beloved:  
  
Why are you crying my beloved?  
When the battles are long over now?  
Why are you crying my beloved?  
The pain will not last for long.  
  
Even though I'm leaving this world forever  
Do not cry my beloved  
Even though this blood is real  
Do not cry my beloved.  
  
The day will come for us again  
When tears and blood are gone  
When we both live a better life  
Where there is no war  
  
I do not regret this decision I've made  
Beloved, I do not.  
So don't cry for me those crystal tears  
That drop upon my face  
  
This blood will be washed away  
The time will see it done  
Once again we'll meet again  
This time forever and more  
  
Why do you cry, my beloved?  
When death does draw me near?  
Please don't cry for this one here.  
It's better that it be this way  
  
These conflicting emotions will settle soon  
When the grief goes numb  
You'll see the life without me  
Can be just as good  
  
I'll miss your smile of beauty  
And your graceful pretty ways  
But in that sorrow of departure  
I look forward to our days  
  
I look forward to the days together  
When life no longer gets in the way  
When there is no blood to spill  
And no tears to fall upon your face.  
  
All this time all I wanted  
Was to be with you  
But I guess it's all been different  
Fate led me to this end  
  
I cannot see you for now  
But I wait for you forever  
Waiting for your love and warmth  
Waiting to be together 


	8. One Day I'll Be Strong Enough

POV: Yahiko  
  
One Day I'll Be Strong Enough:  
  
What haunts me most in the night?  
Is it so hard to guess?  
The loneliness, the aching hurt?  
Or is it the awful past?  
  
To me it's not hard to guess  
What hurts me deep inside  
Others would soon forget  
The horrors I have been through  
  
My father died so long ago  
That's what is seems to me  
My mother worked so hard for me  
In the end she left me too  
  
It wasn't her choice to get so sick  
Or leave me behind alone  
I know the truth of her love,  
And her sacrifices too.  
  
That's what haunts me late at night  
When everyone else sleeps away  
That's what haunts me deep inside  
When everyone else has forgotten  
  
So easily are my problems dismissed  
So easily is it for them to forget they exist  
I have to bear the burden on my own  
And become so much stronger  
  
One day I'll conquer it all  
One day I'll be strong enough  
So that I will no longer have to sit and watch  
As my loved ones fall  
  
One day soon the day will come  
When I'll no longer be such a child  
When I can look proudly upon myself  
Knowing my strength will not fail  
  
For that day will come for me  
Knowing I'll have that strength  
To protect them all  
And never fear again 


	9. Knowing I'm With You

POV: Kenshin  
  
Knowing I'm With You:  
  
Breathlessly staring into your eyes  
My heart is swept away in the sea of blue  
Knowing that you can't breathe either  
Knowing that our hearts belong together  
  
Touching your soft cheek  
Feeling your flushed warmth  
It makes me laugh  
The way I need you so much  
  
Gazing at the stars  
Knowing that they can never be  
More beautiful than you  
Never be more amazing  
  
Wrapping you in my arms  
Feeling you shiver against me  
I know I can protect you  
I won't let you cry anymore  
  
Kissing your sweet lips  
I know that I cannot ever leave again  
I'm here forever now  
I'm here to stay with you  
  
In the night, holding you against me  
Knowing that you are mine now  
And knowing that I am yours  
That's all I ever needed  
  
This world seems so imperfect  
But with you I can't see it  
Is this an illusion?  
Or is it really real?  
  
All I know is that I'm with you  
And you are here with me  
That's all I need to know  
That's all I ever want  
  
If this is a dream  
Don't ever wake me  
If this is an illusion  
I hope I never see the truth 


	10. Why do you cry for me?

POV: Kenshin  
  
Why do you cry for me?:  
  
Reaching out a shaking hand  
Again I brush away your tears  
Why do you cry, Kaoru?  
Why do you cry for me?  
  
I don't understand why  
Why do you care?  
Why do I matter to you?  
Why do you cry for me?  
  
I've done nothing but hurt.  
All the blood on my hands  
Can never be washed away  
So why do you cry for me?  
  
How can you stand to look at me  
When I'm covered in their blood?  
Can't you see I'm not worthy!?  
So, why do you still cry for me?  
  
How can you see past my sin?  
How can you forget all I've done?  
How can you go on caring for me?  
And why do you cry for me still?  
  
Looking into your sapphire eyes  
Knowing of your innocence  
I can't spoil that, no I can't.  
So why do you cry for me? 


	11. Precious Tears

POV: Kenshin  
  
~Basically like all my other poems, but really long. I just felt like  
writing it and if you like it, you like it and if you don't...you just don't~  
  
Precious Tears:  
  
Looking into your crystalline eyes  
Filled brimming with unshed tears  
I know you are about to cry for me again  
And I only wish you wouldn't  
  
Why can't you simply understand?  
I am not worthy of such precious tears  
Please don't waste them on me  
Don't shed your tears for me  
  
I long to softly brush your cheek  
To wipes those burning tears away  
To feel the softness of your skin  
Against my callused hands  
  
I can imagine you within my arms  
Holding you would be so sweet  
Like holding an angel in my embrace  
I could stay like that forever  
  
In your presence there is no one else  
The world fades away into the dark  
And there you are shining bright  
The only one who could light my heart  
  
A faint smile touches your lips  
I see your hands trembling nervously  
I want to comfort you and hold you  
But I know I can never do that  
  
Instead I take your soft hand in mine  
Hoping that it will be enough  
To stop those endless precious tears  
Hoping it will make you happy again  
  
I see that glint in your eyes  
It's that glint of pain again  
Why won't it go away?  
I'm trying so hard to help  
  
You keep spilling your precious tears  
While I sit here useless and afraid  
I want to help you, I really do  
Why can't I do anything right anymore?  
  
You turn away from me  
To hide your burning sadness  
It only hurts you more  
To see my hurting face  
  
Uselessly I hang my head  
My hand drops away from yours  
Falling away silently  
You're fading into darkness  
  
I take one step back  
It echoes painfully  
I can't be with you anymore  
Can't you understand that?  
  
I don't want to hurt you  
I can't be with you anymore  
All I've done is cause you pain  
I can do nothing else but hurt  
  
Stop crying those precious tears  
Save them for someone worthy  
Save someone who can take your heart  
I can't protect you, I can only hurt  
  
You turn to look in my eyes  
I can see you trembling again  
I can see those tears about to fall  
I try to move but I can't  
  
You reach out a hand to me  
You're begging me to come  
I can't, Kaoru, I can't  
I can only hurt you.  
  
You're eyes are so trusting, Kaoru  
You don't understand that I can't come  
You're still waiting for me  
To take your hand in mine again  
  
I want so bad to take you in my arms  
I'm trying to hold back the sobs  
I don't want you to see me sad  
I know what I must do now  
  
I manage to tear my gaze away  
Turning away I begin to run  
I don't have to look back to know  
You're crying now for me  
  
Now I know I can't hold my own tears  
They begin to flow down my face  
But I can't stop running now  
This is something I must do  
  
Kaoru, I mumble out your name  
It's on the edge of my lips  
Just waiting to be said  
Waiting for me to call out  
  
In this darkness I want you so much  
My heart is crying out for you  
It's hard to get past all the pain inside  
But I know I must, if only for your sake.  
  
Running as far as I possibly can  
With these tears streaming down my face  
At least I can finally know that you  
Are safely away from me forever  
  
My heart is breaking under this weight  
I know you are crying without me  
But I can't go back to you now  
This torment must be felt  
  
You are young and strong  
Please live on without me  
In my heart you will always remain  
So grow strong, my Kaoru, grow strong. 


	12. The Real You

POV: Megumi  
  
The Real You:  
  
In annoyance I push you away  
Only to find I long for you more  
How could I fall for someone like you?  
Am I really in love right now?  
  
That question is burning in my heart  
Although I already know the answer  
Wrap your strong arms around me  
I need to feel your warmth against mine  
  
Those small tender moments  
When I see through to the real you  
That's what I love to see  
I need to see the real you  
  
Sure you're annoying, stupid, and loud.  
I've known that for so long  
But what I can't tear away from  
Is your soul deep inside  
  
When I was hurting you came to me  
You saved me from myself  
You're the only one  
You're the only to see the real me  
  
In those moments when you think I can't tell  
You show that softer side of you  
In those moments when you aren't so tough  
I think I might be in love  
  
But when those moments pass away  
And again you are just Sanosuke Sagara  
I wish that other Sano would return  
And not leave me with such an idiot. 


	13. Falling Into Shadow

POV: Kaoru  
  
Falling Into Shadow  
  
............................  
  
I'm falling into shadow  
My hand slipping away  
Outstretched for yours  
Grasping empty air  
  
I'm changing into darkness  
Your violet eyes fading away  
Leaving me to drop into sadness  
Come back to me, my Kenshin  
  
I'm disappearing into nothing  
The icy breath of fate stinging  
Tears are dropping silently  
Still I'm waiting for you to return  
  
I'm drifting into loneliness  
My heart beating for yours  
Needing to see your smiling face  
Only to wake up so alone  
  
I'm descending into hatred  
Despising myself for hurting you  
For making you leave my side  
If only I could take it all back  
  
I'm dissolving into oblivion  
It's so cold without you  
My lips say goodbye  
But my heart cannot  
  
I'm falling into shadow  
I can't live without you  
But still you leave  
I guess, this is farewell 


	14. Dancing Across the Stars

POV: Kenshin  
  
Dancing Across the Stars  
.......................................  
  
Dancing across the stars  
My footsteps seem so light  
My heart is soaring through the darkness  
Breaking free of the chains  
  
I don't have to worry anymore  
You're safely within my embrace  
Holding you against my skin  
I whisper your name softly.  
  
You have no idea what you do to me  
This feeling isn't stoppable  
You're laughter makes me shiver  
As you lightly kiss my lips  
  
You're teasing me, I swear!  
Those little kisses are tearing me apart  
Staring into your soft blue eyes  
Knowing our hearts are linked forever  
  
Embracing your sweet love  
Images of you linger in my head  
As I go through my long day  
Wanting to be with you again  
  
Can we be together forever?  
I never want to part from you  
I want to keep you close to me  
Where my lips can call out your name  
  
Because being with you  
Is like being with an angel  
I can't help but dance across these stars  
That join my heart and yours 


	15. To Love

POV: Kenshin  
  
To Love:  
  
I have only one heart to love you with,  
But isn't that enough?  
We're happy here together  
And that's how we're going to stay  
  
Never will I leave you  
When the road gets rough and hard  
In my arms I'll hold you  
Till this world tears me apart  
  
Brushing your soft hair against my fingers  
Shivers rack my love-struck body  
Holding you close in my arms  
Oh, it just feels so right  
  
I can't explain this feeling  
This love I feel for you  
It goes past all definitions  
Let's be together always  
  
Dancing in the shattered moonlight  
The waves breaking on our heels  
To live a life filled with such a love  
I can hardly believe  
  
This wanting, this desire  
Goes way beyond simple lust  
Love is much deeper  
Something no one can break  
  
For to love is to hold onto  
To never let slip away  
To love is something special  
That's how I want it to stay  
  
.....  
.....  
.....  
.....  
  
[I would like to take a minute to all the people who review my poetry. (wow  
59 reviews!) It's pretty much all the same, from Kenshin's point of view  
and about Kaoru, but sometimes I just feel like writing it] 


	16. Before the Dawn

This is a poem that I wrote that goes along with the 26th chapter of "Oro"  
that I'm writing at this point. It's short, but whatever.  
  
Before the Dawn  
  
I'm running, chasing an illusion  
How can I catch what cannot be caught?  
An illusive dream I've been seeking  
To keep you safe inside my arms  
  
But before the dawn I'll find you  
And hold you tight to me  
Before the beginning of the end  
I'll be right there with you  
  
My heart wants to keep you  
Clinging tight unto your warmth  
Yet the world is tearing me from you  
Ripping away each shred of happiness  
  
But still I chase that illusive dream  
Hoping that maybe someday I'll catch it  
Someday we'll never part, I'll never leave  
Wishing that the dawn will never come 


	17. Forget

_A poem about Kenshin's leftover feelings for Tomoe. I was listening to"Regret" the background music for the really sad parts in "Reflection" when  
I started writing this. Just listening to that song gets me nearly in  
tears. Reflection is so sad!!!!!  
_

.

.

**Forget**

**.**

**.**

**   
  
**This pain isn't going away  
Even as I try to wash away the blood  
It's still staining my hands  
No matter how desperately I tryI try to forget your face  
But somehow it still haunts me  
In the darkness of the night  
I'm still calling for youThese tears that stain my face  
Can't be brushed away so easily  
I'm still running from a past I can't escape  
Slowly...it's swallowing me insideI'm wanting to hold you again  
Only to find that you're gone forever  
Slain by my own hand so stained from blood  
It's like a horrible nightmare that doesn't go awayStaring into my reflection  
It's like these eyes have nothing left  
My heart is empty without your warmth  
Can't find the will to go on anymoreThere are words I still need to say  
Things I wish I could tell you  
There are things left unsaid between us  
Things that now are gone foreverThere was so much I wanted for you  
So much I hoped to give  
But now it's all gone  
And I can't bring myself to carry onI wanted you to live  
I wanted us to be together  
But I guess some things just can't  
Sometimes happiness can't stay 


End file.
